


For the third time

by whoovestrings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5233085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoovestrings/pseuds/whoovestrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “You seem really quiet but I sit right in front of you and I keep hearing you whispering salty comments to yourself in class”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the third time

Michael rolled his eyes as the teacher went over the exact same information she had been going over for the last three lessons. It wasn’t even trying to disguise itself as anything different. _We get it, enzymes only work on one reaction each, tell us something we don’t know!_

As he practically mouthed the words he knew would come out of the teacher’s mouth, something about a lock and key mechanism he had heard one too many times to be interesting, he heard a small mutter from beside him, and glanced over at who was sitting next to him.

“I wish I had the key out of here” The disgruntled boy whispered under his breath, and Michael had to stifle a giggle. He knew for a fact that the dark haired boy beside him had not spoken a word to him, in fact, Michael had never heard him speak to anyone outside of answering the register. The boy, Ray, he seemed to recall, looked over at him, raising one eyebrow and giving a small smile, his eyes seemed to glance over him briefly, before turning back to the teacher.

\--------

Ray wasn’t exactly sure why he felt the urge to do that, but he knew immediately it was the right decision. He had never really paid any attention to who he sat next to in science, and honestly, he had kind of forgotten he was even there. Once he did though, he regretted not doing so before. The word _cute_ was brought forth, but was quickly pushed to the back of his mind. 

He now had a mission. Get that boy - _Michael, right?_ \- To laugh again before the lesson ended. The teacher went over the same thing as always, and went on to show a diagram of two charts that looked similar, but Ray knew from experience that the right one had to do with PH levels, and the left had to with temperature. The right one was a symmetrical steep hill, but the left one had a smooth incline, before suddenly dropping at what he knew to be at 40 oc. The teacher had been saying how, when the temperature was changed too much, the enzymes would change and couldn’t be used, when Ray was struck with an Idea. He caught Michael’s eye and grinned.

“Don’t know how your enzymes are still functioning”

\--------

Michael was taken aback, to say the least. It took him a few seconds to register what had just been said to him, but when he did, his face flushed red. He tried to scowl when he heard Ray laughing beside him, but he honestly couldn’t bring himself to be angry, a stark contrast to how he usually was. He just looked back at the teacher, noting how Ray smiled out of the corner of his eye. He had to admit, he was good looking in his own right. Ray must have seen him looking at him, as he waggled his eyebrows. Michael actually did scowl at that, pulling his hoodie tight around himself and crossing his arms, his foot swinging slightly.

Had he been paying any attention to the teacher, Michael would have been less surprised when a worksheet was passed around. It looked simple enough, and the class was already past the stage of “hushed discussions about the work” and went straight to “conversations about what most definitely had nothing to do with biology in the slightest”

“Sorry,” he heard Ray say and he tried his best to look sceptical, “It was too good an opportunity to pass up. Also, if you don’t want me thinking you’re cute, don’t go making that face.”

Michael quickly turned away with a muttered “fuck off” and read the worksheet, trying to find the right answer the questions. The entire thing distracted him for all of two minutes, and he ended up glancing over at Ray’s sheet. He hadn’t gotten anything wrong, from what he could see, but he was obviously concentrating hard. He gave himself away when he pointed at a word that had been filled in incorrectly.

“Are you trying to copy my answers or something?” Ray asked, and Michael shook his head no, pointing at where Ray had written specialist instead of generalist. Ray re-read the sentence and realised his mistake, hastily fixing it. It was Michael’s turn to laugh then, and Ray suddenly remembered something.

“Hey, are you the guy Gavin’s always talking about?” He asked, and Michael just stared blankly at him. “You do know Gavin, right?”

“Gavin Free?” Michael asked “Hell yeah I do, he’s my boi!”

“Oh, so you are the Michael Gav’s always talking about. If what he says is true, I’d really like to see you play video games.”

“Why?” Michael asked, “Did he say I was so much better than him, and I would prove a challenge for anyone to beat? Because that’s totally true, well, the first part at least.”

“He didn’t say much about your skill as opposed to your reactions”

“What!” Michael seemed offended, “okay, so maybe I overreact sometimes, but that doesn’t mean anything.”

“So, I’m not going to give you my gamertag?”

“No! When-did-I-say-that?”

Ray laughed, and scrawled “BrownMan” on a scrap of paper, handing it to Michael, who gave him one with “MLPMichael” on it.

The rest of the lesson seemed to go without a hitch, with Michael and Ray getting on well, to the point where the teacher told them off for talking out of line.

\--------

BrownMan: Hey Gav, you know your “boi”?  
GavinoFree: Yeah, what about Michael?  
BrownMan: He seems to really like me.  
GavinoFree: What makes you say that?

Ray sent an audio file on which Michael could clearly be heard shouting at a game over a headset, stopping when he realised that Ray had started laughing.

“Why’d you stop, dude?” Ray asked “I really wanted to hear, in full detail, how fucking hard this boss is”

“I don’t know, man. I like your laugh, I wanted to hear it”

GavinoFree: Oh, he “likes” you~ :p  
BrownMan: Shut up.


End file.
